


Nightly Visits

by JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, I didn't even read the book, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, The Burning Maze Spoilers, but I knew I had to fix this, um basically my reaction to the spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe/pseuds/JasicoWhatHaveYouDoneToMe
Summary: It was all Apollo’s fault.It was all Piper’s fault.It was all Jason’s fault.Nico is shattered and he has no idea how to put himself back together again.This is a fix-it for The Burning Maze. If you're unhappy with what happened, this might be the closure you were looking for.





	Nightly Visits

It was all Apollo’s fault.

It was all Piper’s fault.

_ It was all Jason’s fault. _

 

Nico was more pissed off than he had ever been. He had  _ finally  _ made a friend who had accepted and trusted him. A friend that  _ he  _ trusted. A friend that made him laugh and actually smile. A friend who made him feel wanted. 

 

And then he was just taken away.

 

Will didn’t get it. Well, he understood, but he couldn’t understand how Nico was feeling. Nico himself could barely understand how he was feeling. He mostly just felt numb. He spent most of his days after hearing of Jason’s death just cooped up in his cabin. He hadn’t showered in a couple of days. He didn’t really see the point. 

 

Nico heard that Piper wasn’t doing much better. She completely blamed herself for Jason’s death. Her face seemed to have permanent tear marks on them. The other Aphrodite kids tried their best to distract her from her grief, but not much helped. 

 

Reyna had Iris messaged Nico, trying to be a comforting voice, but they both ended up feeling worse after the conversation. 

 

Most nights Nico went to sleep choking back sobs. Why did everyone he cared about have to die?

 

One night, the pain just became unbearable. He needed to see him. He needed to. Carefully, he crept out of the Hades cabin, careful not to wake up the snoring son of Apollo in the next bunk. Will had started sleeping across from Nico ever since he had heard the news. He thought maybe his presence would calm his boyfriend’s nerves. It didn’t.

 

Once Nico was outside, he took a deep breath. He had promised Reyna and Hazel that he would not summon Jason’s spirit. They thought it would be too much for him to handle. They said he need to grieve. 

 

_ Well, they never said I couldn’t come to him. _

 

Clenching his hands into fists, he pictured the realm of the Underworld. He saw the river styx, the fields of Asphodel and the lost souls. He searched for Jason’s soul. 

 

_ Got you. _

 

The darkness wrapped around him and he was transported to the nither. The dark inbetween land was horrific. Darkness filling up every space. Shapes spinning every which way. The nausea. However, a person can get used to anything if they do it enough times. 

 

Nico stepped out of the darkness and into the underworld with his face set in concentration. He had to see Jason. He walked past the fields, in search of the son of Jupiter. After what seemed like forever, he reached the edge of Elysium. There he saw a familiar face. 

 

“Nico?”

 

Gods, his voice sounded the same. “Jason.” Nico’s voice broke as he rushed towards his friend. He instinctively went to throw his arms around the blonde, but his arms past right through the ghost. “No, no, no. Gods, why did this have to happen?” Nico clutched at his sides as he felt tears start to slip down his face. 

 

“Nico don’t-- please don’t cry.” The ghost begged.

 

“No! Why did this have to happen? Why  _ you? _ ” The son of Hades could feel himself losing it. The ghost went to reach for his face, but realized his mistake and pulled back. 

 

“Please don’t cry. I’m right here.”

 

Nico whipped his tears on his sleeve. “You aren’t though. I can’t touch you.” 

 

Jason bit his lip at that comment, clearly discomforted by it. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Nico.”

 

That just caused a whole other wave if tears to come flooding it. It wasn’t Jason’s fault he was dead. He was stupid for ever thinking so. “Don’t-- don’t say sorry.”

 

“Sorry,” The ghost whispered. 

 

“Don’t, Jay.” Nico’s voice did a weird sob-laugh thing. Maybe Hazel and Reyna were right. Maybe he wasn’t ready for this.

 

Jason reached out for him again, this time letting his arm pass right through the other demigod. “I’m really glad you came. I was hoping you would.”

 

This shiver of horror flooded through his body as he was reminded of the last time he saw Bianca. She let him see her right before she was going to choose reincarnation. What if-- what if Jason was doing the same thing? Another sob slipped between his lips. Of course he was. It’s Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. Why wouldn’t he want to be reincarnated?

 

“Are you going to say goodbye?” The son of Hades choked out. 

 

Jason scrunched up his face, “What?”

 

“Are you saying goodbye?” Nico whispered. “Before going to be reincarnated?”

 

Jason’s jaw dropped and he took two steps back. “Rein--what?”

 

“You’re going to choose reincarnation, right? I mean. Why wouldn’t you? You’re a hero.” He sneered that last part unintentionally. 

 

“I’m--Nico, no. I’m not.” Jason stepped closer and placed his hand near Nico’s face. Nico could almost feel it on his cheek. “Nico, I wouldn’t do that to you. I was just glad that you came to see me. I-- missed you.” Could ghosts blush? Jason’s cheeks seemed to be a shade darker than normal. 

 

“You missed me?”

 

Jason cracked a grin, “Well yeah. You’re like my best friend.”

 

Nico stared into the ghost’s eyes. How were they still that blue? “I thought Percy was your best friend.”

 

Jason shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, he’s like my best bro. But I can’t talk to him about just anything. You’re different.”

 

Nico definitely felt the heat rising up to his face and looked to ground in an attempt to hide it. “You’re my best friend, too.” He murmured.

 

“I thought that was Will.” Nico didn’t even have to look at Jason to know he was smirking. 

 

“That’s different,” Nico scoffed. “I can’t just talk to Will about anything either.”

 

Jason quirked up a ghostly eyebrow. “But you can talk about anything with me?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

Jason let out a hum, that came across to Nico as ‘ _ interesting.’  _ “Well I hope you continue to do that.”

 

“What?” Nico asked, looking up into those deep blue eyes again.

 

“Well, what I mean is--” Jason, rubbed the back of his neck and his ghostly blush seemed to return. “I just hope you come back to see me again. Don’t uh, forget about me.”

 

“I don’t think I could ever forget about you, Jason.” Nico was surprised by his own bluntness, but he couldn’t find himself to be embarrassed about it. 

 

“So,” Jason floated forward, “will you come back?”

 

Nico nodded, wishing he could hug his friend. 

 

Jason must have sensed this because the next thing Nico knew, Jason’s ghost was wrapping his arms lightly around him and through him. It was a strange feeling. Like when your arm feels asleep and it starts buzzing. 

 

“I’m not gonna just up and leave you, Nico. I’m never going to do that.”

 

Nico squeezed his eyes shut, “Please don’t.”

 

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I keep this a oneshot, or should I add more to it?


End file.
